


Wake Me Up (When the Alarm Is Off)

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Doyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: In which Renjun has a hard time waking up Jeno





	

Renjun, Jeno, and Jisung are all still in the deep slumber when the moomin-shaped alarm clock ringing with an inhumanly loud volume. Renjun is the first to wake up which is still surprising for him because he is not necessarily an early bird back in the days, but nowadays it seems like waking up the earliest has become a part of Huang Renjun’s morning routine. At first, maybe it’s because of his natural consciousness to be in charge as the oldest when Mark and Donghyuck are not around. But lately, it is more than that; it has become a habit for him. Renjun then gets up from his bed to wake Jisung and Jeno.

“Jisung-ah, wake up!” Renjun pats Jisung back. The _maknae_ wakes up while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He mumbles something like “Yes, Renjun- _hyung_ ”.

“Could you help me waking up Chenle?” Renjun asks. His voice is still hoarse.

“Sure, _hyung_!” Jisung replies while getting up from his bed.

 _One down, one more to go_ , Renjun says to himself. Waking up Jeno is another thing. It is like trying to stop Chenle to eat his favorite _ramyeon_ for dinner or trying to stop Renjun to buy everything related to Moomin.

“Jeno-ya…” Renjun pulls Jeno’s arm to wake him up. But then Renjun falls on his bed again due to his strength is still not fully collected. Jeno opens his eyes, rubs his sleepiness away, and tries to get up with all his strength. Unfortunately, he trips on his blanket which makes him collapsing immediately on top of Renjun.

“Lee Jeno!!” Renjun winces. He sound so painfully hurt.

“Renjun-ah, I’m sorry…” Jeno apologizes while still being on top of Renjun’s body.

“Can’t you get up?!”

“Sure… I’m so sorry, Injun-ah.” Renjun sighs hopelessly and gets up from the bed while massaging his hurt back and arms. Renjun mouths an “I’m fine, don’t worry” before walking out of their shared bedroom.

“Let’s have breakfast…” Renjun says.

“And you have to make them…” Renjun says again, more sternly this time. Jeno wants to protest but he ends up meekly tailing behind him. There is no point of talking back to Renjun right now, it’s his fault to (sort of) hurting Renjun anyway, Jeno silently thinks.

It is not a secret that cooking is not one of Lee Jeno’s fortes. He needs more than a mere assistance in the kitchen; they’re going to end up calling a fire department (or usually Doyoung, but he is Mexico right now, so it is sort of impossible and expensive to call him). They walk to the kitchen together only to find Chenle and Jisung absorb themselves in a sort-of deep conversation.

“Dude, again, that’s so dark…” Chenle is gasping in disbelief.

“What are you guys talking about?” Renjun asks.

“Jisung’s nightmare. He said that we were chased by zombies around our dorm…” Chenle explains.

“You don’t cook breakfast today, _hyung_?” Jisung asks confusedly.

“Jeno will cook today’s breakfast. Just leave it to Chef Lee…” Renjun answers. Chenle and Jisung gasp in horror.

“I think the breakfast is going to be more terrifying than your nightmare…” Chenle mumbles silently.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one of the scene in NCT Life where Jeno collapsed on top of Renjun (I have to get this out of my head). This is un-beta'ed so pardon if I have any unnecessary mistakes. <3


End file.
